January 5, 2011
The episode of General Hospital that aired on January 5, 2011 was aired on ABC and SoapNet. Important events *The bus crash victims are brought to General Hospital. *Olivia is operated on. *Abby learns that Sonny is Michael's father. *A new doctor comes to town and volunteers to set Morgan's broken leg. *Ali faints, and subsequentially passes away. Recap Patrick and Robin bring Olivia into the hospital. After getting consent to operate, she is taken to the OR and Patrick preforms the surgery. At the front desk, Lisa calls in all the nurses that aren't already at he hospital. Elizabeth apologizes to her, saying she should be making the calls. Lucky and Siobhan arrive and he hugs Elizabeth and assures her that Cam is okay. Matt and Maxie walk in with Cam, who runs over to give his parents a hug. Matt and Maxie tell his parents that Cameron helped out during the crash, and Siobhan calls him a hero. Elizabeth says that Matt is going to need a doctor for his arm and Lisa volunteers, which Maxie objects to. Maxie starts to page Robin, but Matt tells her that he will be fine. Cam is brought into a hosptial room with his parents and Siobhan. Cam asks to go home, but Lucky says he'll sleep right next to him. Elizabeth gives him some juice to drink, but he wants to hear one of Siobhan's stories. Elizabeth insists that if her son wants a story, he will get one. Siobhan tells him about the Grogoch. Elizabeth leaves to pick up Aiden and Jake and tells Cam that she will stop by later with Jake. Cam falls asleep and Siobhan tells Lucky that he is a great father. Jax, who has just arrived at the hospital, asks Alexis how Molly and Kristina are doing. She says they're fine physically, but they are probably traumatized. Jason, Michael, and Molly walk in and hug Sam, Jax, and Alexis, respectively. Jason tells Alexis that Kristina got hypothermia and should be in soon. Jax thanks Brenda for finding them, but she says it was all Dante. He asks about Carly and she says she's riding in the ambulance with Morgan. Molly praises Michael for being a hero. Dante comes in and asks Robin if there is any word on his mother. She tells him Patrick is already operating on her and that he will do everything he can to save Olivia. Dante talks with Brenda in a hospital corridor. He says that Patrick is a great surgeon and that when he was in the hospital, his mother never left. He goes on to say she was like that his whole life, always there for him. Michael jumps in and says that while they were on the mountain, all Olivia talked about was him. Molly, Alexis, Sam, Jason, and Jax talk in the waiting area. Molly tells them that all she remembers during the crash was Michael holding onto her. She tells them that they found the bus driver laying there and that he died. Kristina is brought in with Ali and Taylor walking with her. Alexis and Molly rush over to her, and she tells him how great Taylor was. Steve tells the nurses to get her to a room. Taylor asks if he can go with her, but Steve wants him and Ali to get checked out. Ali insists that she just has a headache, but Taylor says if he has to get checked out, then she does too. They walk away and Jax and Jason walk up to Steve. Jax tells him that Matt is being worked on and Jason says Morgan hasn't come in yet. Steve asks about Olivia and Jax says that Patrick is operating on her. Dante comes up and asks if there's any news on his mother, but Steve doesn't know anything. Steve assumes she had internal bleeding and Dante says it was pretty extensive. Steve tells him not to worry since his mother is strong. Dante says that he's the expert, but Steve says Michael is the hero. Dante turns and thanks Michael. Ali runs into Michael in the hallway and Michael thanks her. She says she should be thanking him since he is the hero. Steve asks a nurse if there's any news on Olivia. She says she doesn't know but she can check. Dante and Michael come up for information. Michael offers to teach both Olivia and Dante next year if they want. Lulu walks up and asks if there's anything she can do, and he tells her to just be there for him. Patrick walks up and tells Dante his mother has a 50/50 chance of making it. At the desk, Patrick tells Robin that Olivia almost didn't make it and that her chances are less than what he told Dante. Lisa walks up after fixing Matt's arm. Matt and Maxie follow, and Matt brags that he didn't even scream once. Matt tells Maxie that Lisa didn't try to poison him, stab him, nor garrote him, to which she replies Lisa was capable enough. Matt takes Patrick aside and asks about Olivia. He says it was touch and go. Elsewhere in the hospital, Brenda asks Jason where Sonny is. He says he's with Morgan getting him checked out. She leaves to find him. Sam talks with Kristina in her hospital room when Alexis and Molly walk in. Alexis takes Molly home and asks Sam to stay with Kristina, but Kristina says she'll be fine. Once the three leave, Ali comes in to the room. They chat and Ali complains about her head. Kristina asks if she's okay and Ali faints. Kristina calls for a doctor. Ali is taken into the operating room and Steve and Patrick lose her on the table. Sonny brings Abby a coffee and they chat some more about Michael. She asks if he knows Michael, and he tells her that he is his father. He notices her odd attire and she says that , yes, she is a stripper. He asks if she knows about everything Michael has been through and she tells him that she knows about him going to prison. Abby says that Carly told her to stay away from Michael, but she tells him that, with all due respect, it's not his or Carly's call. Abby tells him that they're just friends. Morgan is wheeled in with Carly by his side. Sonny rushes over and they try to get him a doctor. Epiphany tells them that hte hospital is on overflow and that they will get a doctor when they can. A man walks in and introduces himself as Dr. Terrell Jackson. He offers to take care of Morgan, and his parents accept. In the emergency room, Dr. Jackson checks out Morgan. Jax comes in and Carly tells him that Morgan will be fine. Sonny asks Terrell to stay on as Morgan's doctor and he says he'll see what he can do. Jax leads Terrell and Morgan to a room for Morgan and Carly follows. Brenda comes in and asks why he isn't with Morgan. He says Jax is with him and the two don't get along. Robin comes in and tells them Kristina is in hysterics because her friend passed out. Sonny and Brenda enter Kristina's hopital room and Sonny comforts Kristina about her friend. Dante and Lulu enter Olivia's hospital room, where Steve is waiting for her to wake up. Steve and Lulu encourage Dante to talk to his mother, as his voice might save her life. Dante talks to his mother for a bit and when he begins crying, Lulu holds him. Elizabeth gets off the elevator with Jake and Jason and Sam spot them. Elizabeth brings Jake to Cam's room and the two play with toy motorcycles. Cam asks if Jake can spend the night. Elizabeth says no, but if they say good night now, they can get an extra cookie for Cam. Elizabeth goes to get the cookies with Jake and run into Jason and Sam in the hall. Elizabeth asks if they want to see Jake and Sam accepts. Jason and Jake play with Jake's toy bikes and talk about Jason's motorcycle, which fascinates Jake. Michael and Abby run into each other. They hug as Carly looks on. Category:Episodes of General Hospital in 2011 Category:2010s Category:Episodes of General Hospital Category:Episodes